are you two a twin?
by kanzura
Summary: Saat korban bully-an mereka mempertanyakan pertanyaan absurd itu pada mereka. "Kalian kembar, ya?"


Ini adalah saat-saat yang paling Nagisa benci. Saat dimana hati nurani dan logikanya tak mampu berkolaborasi, dan justru saling bertentangan. Berperang dalam kepalanya, saling mempengaruhinya disaat yang sama. Benar-benar memusingkan.

Sementara suara imajiner masih saling berteriak dan membentak dalam kepala si biru, sosok kepala merah dan kuning yang berdiri sejauh sepuluh meter darinya tampak tak menyadari kehadirannya. Mereka bercakap-cakap santai, dengan topik yang tak mampu Nagisa dengar dari jarak sekian. Tapi hanya dengan melihat seringai dan tawa mereka pun, Nagisa sudah bisa merasakan firasat buruk.

 _Kusapa ... tidak? Kusapa ... atau kabur saja?_

Nagisa terdidik sebagai pribadi yang baik dan tahu sopan santun. Orang tuanya mendidiknya dengan baik, dengan ajaran tentang budi pekerti, dan dokrin _'kalau jadi anak baik, dijamin masuk surga'_. Tapi meskipun sosok malaikat dalam dirinya berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya untuk menerapkan ajaran baik itu, toh, Nagisa sendiri sebenarnya juga gentar. Karena sosok yang ia hadapi bukan sosok biasa—melainkan sosok iblis (mendadak Nagisa merasa bersalah mengatakan ini) berbalut status 'teman'.

 _Kabur saja atau—_

Terlambat.

"Yo, Nagisa!" Kepala merah itu secara mendadak berputar kearahnya, mempertunjukan wajah rupawan lengkap dengan dua kelereng emas, dan seringai ampuh yang dijamin membuat lutut melemas (berlaku untuk wanita, tapi Nagisa itu pria, jadi lututnya aman selamat).

Bak efek domino, tingkah laku pemuda itu pun mempengaruhi sosok pirang disebelahnya, yang langsung menoleh dengan cengiran lebar dan mata biru yang berbinar cerah. "Nagisa- _chan_?"

Oh, Nagisa tahu ekspresi itu.

Dan itu bukan pertanda baik.

.

.

* * *

Nagisa nyaris menggunakan pisau yang ada di saku celananya—tapi ia urungkan, mengingat fakta bahwa pisau anti Koro-sensei itu tumpul, dan tak akan membawa pengaruh besar untuk kulit Karma maupun Rio—bukan senjata yang cukup untuk membunuh dua orang psikopat didepannya.

Selain fakta bahwa kedua orang gila itu kebal terhadap pisaunya, Nagisa juga cukup yakin, bahwa di balik jas hitam Karma itu, pemuda itu pasti menyimpan satu-dua pisau asli atau pistol berpeluru tembaga. Dan, oh, jangan lupakan sebuah pensil mekanik berwarna biru di kantung kemeja Rio. Jelas; pensil mekanik dengan ujung tajam itu lebih membahayakan daripada pisaunya—yang bahkan kalah berbahaya dari pisau mainan.

Jadi Nagisa memilih cara teraman untuk mengekspresikan kegusarannya dengan; "KE-KENAPA KALIAN ... MENYEBARKAN FOTO ITU KE SOSIAL MEDIA—" Suaranya tercekat, dan ekspresinya sudah _priceless_. Kenapa dunia harus mempertemukan malaikat sepertinya dengan dua iblis kejam yang kekurangan bahan penistaan?

Karma tersenyum (dan secara mengejutkan Nagisa merasa harus menonjok wajah tampan itu), "Karena tentu saja, itu adalah saat-saat langka yang perlu diabadikan dan dibagikan kesemua orang," jawabnya kelewat santai untuk sekedar _orang yang baru saja mempermalukan orang lain._

"Nagisa- _chan_ akhirnya bisa agresif~ bukankah kabar gembira itu harus disiarkan?" Rio tersenyum lebar sambil menggoyangkan ponsel putihnya, ringan. (Nagisa cukup tersinggung mendengarnya, karena — _heck_!— dia memang ditakdirkan untuk _agresif._ Karena dia _laki-laki._ )

Nyaris, Nagisa kalap dan mencari batang kayu untuk menyumpal mulut mereka. Tapi tak akan pernah bisa terwujud karena, selain kekuatan Karma ditambah Rio tak sebanding dengannya, ada sosok gadis berambut hijau panjang yang berjalan kearah mereka.

Si kepala merah bersiul ketika menemukan seorang Kaede Kayano berjalan malu-malu kearah mereka, sementara Rio melirik Nagisa dengan tatapan penuh arti dan senyuman lebar bak psikopat.

"Kayano- _chaan_ ~ akhirnya kau masuk juga." Rio menyambut kedatangan Kayano dengan kebahagiaan yang terlihat berlebih.

"Aah ... i-iya." Kayano menatap mereka dengan bingung. Namun saat pandangannya bertemu dengan pemuda biru itu, rona merah menjalar hingga ke pipi.

Pemandangan itupun tak luput dari pengelihatan tajam Karma dan Rio.

"Kaliaaan, manis sekali _sihh_!" Rio menjerit nyaris histeris, namun sedikit ditahannya. Ia melemparkan senyuman lebar—senyuman satu juta dollar (atau mungkin lebih mahal lagi).

Karma menganggukan persetujuan dengan seringai puas terpasang. "Apa kalian sudah resmi?"

Kayano melotot. Lalu mengernyit tak nyaman. "Aaa ... aku tidak ..."

Rio mendekat dan langsung merangkul sok akrab sosok mungil Kayano. "Jangan malu-malu begitu!"

Hal yang sama pun Karma lakukan pada tubuh Nagisa yang masih kaku. "Untuk apa sih, malu-malu begitu? Padahal sudah membuat _pertunjukan menarik_ didepan semua orang."

 _Menarik hanya untukmu, Karma-_ kun _…_ Nagisa berjengit sedikit terganggu.

Rio masih merangkul erat Kayano, saat ia berkata; "Oh iya! Kami belum mengirim foto kalian yang _itu,_ ya?"

Nagisa dan Kayano mendadak kaku seperti batu.

Dan Karma telak mengabaikan atmosfer kaku itu dengan ucapan; "Aaah, iya juga. Mau kukirimi sekarang? Ah, tapi kalau kalian ingin melihatnya pun, tinggal buka sosial media kalian. Sudah kami _tag_ , kok."

Rio mengangguk semangat. " _Yup_! Kami punya banyak foto kalian yang ' _itu_ ', kok!"

"Kami foto dari segala sudut." Karma tersenyum bangga entah untuk apa. Mungkin bangga karena berhasil mengerjai mereka? Atau bangga akan profesi barunya sebagai _paparazi_? Nagisa merasa kapasitas otaknya masih kurang untung mengerti kecermerlangan otak mereka.

"Kami bahkan merencanakan membuat poster besar dari foto _itu—ahh,_ terpujilah kamera mahal Karma." Rio terkekeh sambil sedikit melirik Karma saat mengucapkan itu.

"Mungkin posternya bisa kita pajang di pintu kelas? Kurasa itu akan _memperbaiki_ interior ruang kelas kita yang sungguh _tidak berkelas_."

Nagisa meringis. Ia sedikit menyesal tidak pernah membawa pisau sungguhan di tasnya. Harusnya ia ikuti saja pepatah; _sedia pistol sebelum kuping memanas._

" _Hmmm_." Rio melepaskan rangkulannya, ia mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan gumaman panjang. "Kurasa kita bisa membuat sebuah drama dari itu."

Karma melakukan hal serupa;melepaskan rangkulannya pada Nagisa (dan Nagisa meyakini bahwa kelakuan mereka berdua sudah direncanakan; mereka bersekutu). "Oh, untuk drama akhir tahun pelajaran, 'kan? Kurasa cocok. Karena kisah kalian seperti ..." Ia menggantungkan ucapannya.

" _Snow white_." Dan mereka menjawab secara kompak (Nagisa gagal paham—sejak kapan seorang Akabane Karma dan Nakamura Rio akrab dan satu paham, satu suara? Apa karena topik mereka kali ini adalah _'itu'_?). Setelahnya mereka berdua tertawa keras—entah menertawakan ide konyol mereka, atau menertawakan Nagisa dan Kayano— ekspresi mereka terlihat puas dan geli.

"Ide bagus untuk diserahkan pada Koro- _sensei_."

Karma menjentikan jari. Mata kuningnya berbinar dengan licik ."Bisakah tokoh Ratu jahatnya diganti jadi Raja saja? Aku ingin sekali memerankan itu."

"Oh, tidak bisa! Aku ingin jadi antagonisnya!"

Lalu pembicaraan pun diisi dengan debat panjang mereka soal; siapa yang paling pantas mendapat predikat jahat, gila, dan terobsesi. Atau, ekspresi apa yang lebih menunjukan kelicikan; apakah seringai atau tawa.

Sementara Nagisa dan Kayano seperti mayat kaku. Suasana canggung menyergap mereka.

Nagisa menatap si kepala merah dan kuning dengan tatapan janggal. Ia adalah seorang pengamat yang baik, sesungguhnya. Hanya sekali melihat pun, ia dapat menyadari betapa miripnya tingkah laku seorang Akabane Karma dengan Nakamura Rio.

Sama-sama menjadi yang terpintar di kelas, sama-sama _brengsek_ (Nagisa meringis saat mencoba mengatakan kata sifat yang satu itu) dan jahil. Keduanya juga terobsesi membunuh _Koro-sensei._ Mereka sama-sama senang melihat orang lain menderita.

Dan jangan lupakan _eksistensinya,_ sebagai korban massal dari kedua belah pihak. ( _Kokoro_ Nagisa sudah lelah di _bully_.)

Ketika melihat keduanya begitu kompak (bahkan mereka saling bersahut-sahutan melengkapi percakapan _absurd_ ini!) dan bahagia ketika membahas soal _'ini'_ , pikiran Nagisa pun mengeluarkan satu konklusi kongkrit tentang hubungan mereka yang abu-abu.

… _kok kayak film kriminal aja yah?_

"... Kalian seperti kembar, ya."

Semua mendadak hening. Berdebatan tak penting mereka terhenti (Nagisa cukup mensyukuri itu). Mereka menoleh dengan gerakan kaku, dan menatap Nagisa dengan pandangan aneh.

Dan kata, _"Apa?"_ Masih disuarakan dengan kompaknya.

Nagisa sadar, ia telah mendapat satu topik sensitif yang menyentil (harga diri) mereka.

 _Hmmm. Revenge is sweet as hell._

 _._

END

* * *

.

disclaimer; assassination classroom milik matsui yuusei, bukan saya. gaada keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfic abal ini

.

* * *

A/N:

Ini gajelas banget, tapi mengandung rasa cinta saya untuk karma dan rio _yeayy_ (kenapa mereka unyu dan mirip banget o em ji)

btw mereka berempat membentuk pelangi merah kuning ijo biru www

.

mind to review?


End file.
